Pokemon: Gold's Fate
by Vampiresanddemons
Summary: This is a first person story about the creepypasta Lost Silver. I wrote it so it would read as if you were actually Gold. Since I only based it off of the pasta I would recommend either reading it or going to You Tube . com/watch?v NiigRSI11w (remove spaces) before you read this story. I'm sure this has been done before, but I'm too much of a lazy butt to go look for it.
1. Chapter 1

I awake in a brightly lit room. Staring up at the ceiling I can see that it is wooden. As I sit up my head begins to spin slowly while my eyes adjust to my surroundings. I know this place, or at least I think I do. It reminds me of Sprout Tower in Violet City, except there are no statuses of Bellsprout anywhere; in fact there is nothing in the room at all except a pillar. I rise slowly to my feet trying not to vomit as my head spins more rapidly. _"What is this place, and how did I get here?" _I think to myself.

Everything in my memory is foggy. The only thing I can remember is my Pokemon, and as the realization sets in I begin to panic. Where are my Pokemon? I look frantically around the room, but as I do I wish I had stayed asleep on the floor. A few feet away from where I was laying is a Cyndaquil, but there is something very wrong with it. It looks horribly weak, and it is lying in a pool of blood. I have never seen a Pokemon wounded so much that it would actually bleed.

I rush over to it immediately thinking of my own Typhlosion. As I bend down to the Cyndaquil I notice to my horror that carved into its side is a single word; HURRY. Without having to think I take off my backpack and fumble slightly with the zipper to the main compartment. I stare dumbfounded into my bag. It is completely empty. But, how can that be? I always keep healing items in my bag, especially potions. I knew almost instinctively that any kind of potion would not help the Cyndaquil's bleeding, but it would take away some of the pain. I open the rest of my compartments and find much of the same, nothing. I absently put my backpack back on, without thinking.

I carefully pick the tiny Pokemon up from the floor, and cringe a little as the blood drips from my hands. Frantically I look for the exit, but there is none. Suddenly a group of Unown appears in front of me. Their presence confuses me even more as I begin to recognize the letters. Together they spell LEAVE. That's the only thing that makes sense to me in this strange place, so I begin to search for a way out.

I look at all of the walls, but there are no doors. I cannot have the Cyndaquil try to attack the walls because it is still bleeding as I carry it around. Now I start to panic. This Cyndaquil needs help, but if I cannot find the way out it's going to bleed to death. I notice something out of the corner of my eye. It is a ladder. I had not noticed it before because it was so close to the pillar. _"That's strange," _I think to myself, _"I have never seen these pillars stay still," _I descend into the darkness below.

I am surrounded by darkness. As I look back up the ladder I cannot see the room above. Without warning the Cyndaquil I am carrying used Flash, and I honestly wish that it did not. I am now in a blood red room. As I look down at the Cyndaquil the blood that is still dripping from my hands merges with the color of the room to the point where I cannot tell the difference between the two. My head begins to spin again, but it is not as bad as it was in the room above.

_"I have to keep going," _I tell myself as I push forward, _"I have to help this Cyndaquil."_ To my surprise the Unown are following me, but their presence is slowly becoming unimportant. I need to get out of here fast. There is only one way for me to go as the room is closed off from every direction except south. I begin to walk. As I walk down the hallway I am beginning to think it a little strange that the Cyndaquil is not making a sound. Surely even a Pokemon, as hurt as this one was, would give some signs of life, but it just lay in my arms unmoving.

I continue down the hallway, but I notice that it is becoming darker and darker. I am afraid I will loose all of the light, and be trapped in the darkness when I come to another room. There are no paths in this room, and the only thing in the room is a sign that reads TURN BACK NOW. I almost think that I would have to, but something in my mind told me no. I can't turn back, because there is nothing back there. I start to panic again and I tell myself that this is just a bad dream, a nightmare. I scream, "NO!" and then everything goes black.

When I come to again the Cyndaquil is gone. I can still feel blood on my hands, but any other trace of the Cyndaquil is gone. I am in a small empty room, and like the one before this one too is red. It looks exactly like the room I was just in, except the sign has vanished. "What…" I say aloud, and that is when I notice the Unown. I thought they were the same Unown as before, but these are different letters. I struggle to see them in the darkness, but as my eyes adjust they widen in horror. These Unown spell out the words TOO BAD. My body begins to shake as I continue to stare at the strange Pokemon. It might be the illumination from the darkness around me, but these Unown look like they have red eyes instead of their normal white ones.

"What did you do?" I whisper to them. Of course they do not answer me, but as they float silently before me I feel as if they are mocking me. "What did you do to Hurry?!" I screamed at the Unown. I suddenly stop. Hurry? Why did I say Hurry? My body begins to quake once more as I push past the Unown. I think to myself that if I can just keep moving forward I would find the little Cyndaquil, but the fact that I called it by the word carved into its body put me on edge. As I walk north my head begins to spin more rapidly, and my vision is beginning to darken; it almost feels like I'm walking in reverse.

I come out in a room that looked like the one I had left before I ventured down the hallway, except that instead of a ladder leading up to the next floor there were stairs going down. The Unown continued to follow me as I stumbled down the stairs.

When I finally arrive at the bottom my head clears a little, and I notice that a new group of Unown have joined me. Like the others their eyes appeared red, but they spelled out the word RELIVE. Relive what? I press on. My eyes are in a lot of pain now, but I ignore it as I continue my search for the hurt Cyndaquil. This new area is like a labyrinth with twists and turns. As I walk I wish desperately for the Unown to leave me alone. I was never very fond of them before, and now I want to be rid of their watchful eyes.

There is something else that has been bothering me. I can remember my Pokemon, but everything else is a large mess in my mind. I can see everyone that I have encountered, and I know their names, but their faces are fuzzy. It was as if I was looking at them through a frosty window. Somehow I manage to get to the end of the maze, and another set of stairs meets me. I go down.

I feel like I have blacked out again. I must have, because now I am standing in Mount Silver. As my eyes adjust to the brighter light a familiar face meets me. For the briefest of seconds I can see the Pokemon trainer Red in front of me, but much like everything else in this nightmare there is something wrong with him. I did not have enough time to fully take in his face, but one feature of him was very clear; he had no eyes. I could have sworn it was just my eyes playing tricks on me, but my heart was telling me that it was true.

I can feel something heavy in my hands, and as I look down at them I understand why. I am holding a Pokemon egg. There is nothing unusual about it that I can see. As I turn to leave I am greeted by yet another disturbing sight. Floating in the air are four letter X Unown, and standing below them is a Typhlosion. At first I thought it was my Typhlosion come to rescue me, but as I walked towards it I could see clearly that it was not. Like Red the Pokemon did not have any eyes, and it looked to be in pain. Upon further inspection I saw that it was paralyzed.

I could feel tears forming in my eyes as I walked slowly past the poor creature. As I passed it I could see cuts in its side forming a word much like the Cyndaquil. Carved into its side was the word PLEASE!. I could hear the Typhlosion turn to follow me much like the Unown did. I hold the egg closer to me as my body shakes uncontrollably. Suddenly a horrible cry comes from behind me. It was so sudden that I jumped, and I slowly turn back to face what ever had made the sound.

My body turns cold, my legs quake beneath me, and the tears that had formed in my eyes spill over. The Typhlosion has been cut in half. I cannot see where the bottom half has gone, but I do not want to. The Typhlosion is clawing its way towards me, still trying to follow me. Blood is streaking out from behind it. I feel like I am going to faint. There is so much blood I cannot stand it. I slowly back away from the Typhlosion, but it is still clawing its way towards me. I keep walking towards the exit, and I listen to the sound of the Pokemon makes as it crawls after me.

My legs finally let go, and I slide to the ground. I can feel terror well up inside of me as I turn my head to look back at the Typhlosion. It makes a few more crawls towards me, and then goes still. It has died. I want to scream, but my mouth is tightly closed. I do not know how long I sit on the cold ground staring at the dead Typhlosion; it feels like an eternity. The Unown silently float above the corpse, waiting patiently for me to continue on. I struggle to my feet, and leave the cavern.

I walk slowly into the main chamber of Mount Silver, and four new Unown await me. This time they spell DENY. I suppose that is true. I am telling myself that what just happened to the Typhlosion was nothing more then part of the nightmare, but I am beginning to understand what this is. I am beginning to remember. The water that usually flows freely in the mountain is still; even the waterfall is stopped in time. I can feel movement in my hands, and almost drop the egg in surprise. I set it down, and from the egg emerges a baby Cyndaquil.

I send a blessing to who ever may be listening. The baby is healthy, and nothing is carved into its flesh. I bend to pick up the Cyndaquil, but it will not let me pick it up. My heart begins to race. I can't just leave it here, but as I begin to walk the Cyndaquil starts to follow me. I breathe a sigh of relief, and continue on. We had almost made it to the entrance of Mount Silver when I heard the Cyndaquil thrashing about behind me. Almost too scared to turn around I force myself to look. The baby is fine. I breathe another deep breath, and exit the cave.

I am finally outside, but as grateful as I am my heart twists tight in my chest. The world looks wrong. Everything is gray, even the sky, and as I look east I see nothing but more gray. Even the Pokemon Center is gone. I walk south a little ways, and see another person I recognize. It is Silver, and his Feraligator is standing next to him. My heart races as I walk closer. Neither one has eyes, and Silver's Feraligator is missing its scales. I tremble as I stammer, "Silver….Silver, is that you?" He does not answer me, but his Pokemon moves to attack. I have little choice in the matter, as Cyndaquil prepares itself for battle. "Feraligator stop! I don't want to battle you! Silver help me!" Nothing works as the battle begins.

I knew at once that I was going to loose this battle, but as the two Pokemon stared at each other something fell from my bag. I thought I closed my bag, but whatever the object was put Feraligator to sleep instantly. I thought that would be my chance to get away, but the Cyndaquil turned to the Feraligator and used Nightmare. How could that be? Before I could do or say anything the sky turned red, and Feraligator fainted. Just like that the battle was over, but lying on the ground was not Feraligator, it was a Totodile. The Totodile was not merely fainted, it was dead. I turn to Silver as he picks up the Totodile, and he says one word, "Even.."

Before I knew what had happened Silver and Totodile were gone. I could not continue on the path I was on, so my only choice was to return to Mount Silver. I walked back, but before I could enter the cave again I blacked out.

I woke up in Goldenrod City, and like Mount Silver everything was gray. Much to my dismay I saw people I recognized, but none of them had eyes. The presence of the Unown told me what had to be done, as they spelled out HELP. I walked around to everyone I could find. I saw my mother first, but when I tried to talk to her an Unown flew at me, and when I looked again she was gone. I found Professor Oak, and Professor Elm, and the same thing happened.

I continued my journey through the city with the Unown and the baby Cyndaquil by my side. In the light I could plainly see that the illusion I thought were the Unown's red eyes was not an illusion at all. They really did have red eyes. I found all of the Johto Gym Leaders, and each time eyeless faces and more Unown greeted me. Once I had been everywhere in the city I went to leave, only to find Lance blocking my path. After I tried talking to him, and the Unown flew at my face I blacked out once again.

Coming to I could tell I was still in Goldenrod City, but it had changed again. Instead of everything being gray it was now an eerie purple. I got to my feet, and saw everyone I had encountered before. They were all lined up, and in front of each of them was a red-eyed Unown. The Unown that were with me still spelled HELP, and I still had the baby Cyndaquil beside me. I walked north, and looked at each of them. When I arrived at the end, I put the words WHO ARE YOU KID together, and was taken over by the darkness.

My eyes hurt more then they ever had, and so did my head. I looked ahead, and saw a mirror image of myself walk away. In the distance I can see the Tin Tower. Without thinking I walk to the tower, and enter it. Once inside I hear a voice say "Save yo…" and then break off. I continue into the tower slowly, and I see the same Unown that was with me in the beginning, the ones that spell LEAVE. More then anything I want to, but how? I walk further into the tower, and another voice speaks to me from the shadows saying, "Go Away…" Everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

I awake in a brightly lit room. Staring up at the ceiling I can see that it is wooden. As I sit up my head begins to spin slowly while my eyes adjust to my surroundings. I know this place, or at least I think I do. "No…" I whisper. _"Not again!"_ Without waiting for my head to clear I stand up. Whipping my head back and forth I see what I was afraid I would. A group of Unown spelling the word LEAVE floated in the air, and a badly wounded Cyndaquil lying in a pool of blood was on the floor.

"Stop…make it stop!" I scream as I run to pick up the Cyndaquil. Just like before the Cyndaquil had the word HURRY carved into its flesh. I run to the ladder, and climb down. The room below me is still lit, and I run down the hallway to the sign. Like before the hallway gradually gets darker, but I no longer care about that. When I reach the sign it still reads TURN BACK NOW. I scream with all the strength I have left in my body, "YES!'

I have lost consciousness again. For the first time since this nightmare started my head is clear, however my arms are tingling. I am sitting up against something, and as I wonder what it is I look down. The Cyndaquil is lying on its side not moving. I try to grab for it, but my arms won't move. Everywhere around me is darkness, except for the small circle of light I am sitting in. My body quivers as Unown float in front of my eyes. Together they spell HE DIED.

"What?" I choke. Suddenly the room lights up. Walls surround me. I look down at the body of the Cyndaquil with tears flowing from my eyes. I try once more to reach for the Cyndaquil, but then I understand why my arms are not moving. My arms are gone. As the realization of what has happened sets in I can feel the pain rip into my senses. Soon I am pulled down.

"Hurry…" I whisper as I regain consciousness again, "Please…" I try to get up but my body will not listen to me. I manage to sit up, only to discover that my legs have joined my arms. My clothes, and what I can see of my skin as turned a nauseating white. It is far too pale for a human. Blood splatters the ends of my shorts, and the arms of my jacket. I realize that I am still crying, but where my tears hit my clothes they turn a watery red. I am crying blood.

I fall back to the red floor. Why am I doing this? Through my teary eyes I see another new group of Unown that reads DYING. That is what's happening to me, I'm dying. "No…" I whisper to myself, "I am…" My words end as I see a Pokemon staring back at me. I know this Pokemon; at least I think I do. It looks like the legendary Pokemon Celebi, but instead of green it is pink, and there is one other thing. The Celebi has been bisected. Somehow it is still alive, but blood pools around it, and as it turns I can see inside of its body.

My body will not shake anymore, but I continue to cry tears of blood. I force myself to crawl forward. The Celebi manages to follow me, as well as the Unown. The pain in my body is excruciating, and I have to stop several times to catch my breath. When I look back I can just make out my trail of blood streaked across the red floor. All the while as I crawl along the floor I think back to the Cyndaquil, Typhlosion, and Silver's Feraligator.

I can see people ahead of me, but they do not move. They will not talk to me as I crawl past; they will not even look at me. I look for the Celebi, and am grateful to see that it is keeping up with me at my slow pace. I am in so much pain I can hardly stand it, but looking at the Celebi I know I can go on. When I feel like I can go no further I see a person standing in the hall before me. I know him. It's Red.

"Red…" I stammer as I stare at him. I do not know why I thought he would answer me, even in the real world he never spoke to me. He looked normal, except that I could see through him. He stared back at me emotionless for a moment, and then sent out a Pokemon. Just like Silver he wanted to battle me. Standing in front of Red was his Pikachu, and it looked terribly sad. Without having to be told what to do the mangled Celebi came forward. "No…" I said simply putting my head down. I can feel the strength leaving my body. I don't want them to fight, but they do.

Pikachu starts off the battle by using Curse, and then Celebi uses Perish Song. As soon as the melody stops I snap to attention. In this place Pokemon don't faint like they are supposed to, they die instead. "Red, please make them stop!" I shout, but still he is emotionless. His Pikachu uses Flail, and Celebi just stays there and takes the hit. Celebi does not move, so Pikachu uses the opportunity to attack once more. This time it uses Frustration.

I can see Celebi in an immense amount of pain now. I thought for certain the battle would be over, but Celebi uses the move Pain Split. Now both Pikachu and Celebi are hurt. Pikachu then uses a move that I did not think it could, Mean Look. Celebi then faints due to the effects of Perish Song, but as I feared it did not just faint, it died. I lost the battle I did not even take part in. Celebi lies dead a few feet from where I am laying. _"What now?"_ I think to myself as I struggle to look at Red.

As if to answer my thought Pikachu used one final move, Destiny Bond. Confused I watched as Pikachu followed Celebi in death. My breath is coming in rapid succession, and I feel the darkness take hold of me once more. Before I pass out I see Red one final time. As darkness begins to creep over my vision I see a new horror. A sudden flash, and then I see Red has been beheaded.

I do not know how much more of this I can take. I have seen horrors I do not wish to relieve, but every time I close my eyes I can see them all. I awake in my room. I look around and am almost relieved that I have woken up from the nightmare, but as I look down at myself I come to terms that I will never be free. I have my arms and legs back, but I can see through my body much like I could with Red.

The group of Unown that were with me earlier are still by my side. I rise from my bed, and stagger down the stairs. My mother is gone; the house is completely empty. I want to return to my room, and stay there forever, but I know that my journey is not yet over. I walk out of my house into a black abyss. I walk for what seems like hours, and then I am engulfed in white. I continue to walk. No longer caring what happens. I can see a figure in the distance, and as I walk closer I can see that the figure is none other then myself.

As I get closer to my double, he turns to me and says, "Goodbye forever…" For a the final time I loose consciousness.

I wake in the room I was in when I noticed that my arms were gone, the room I learned that Hurry… the little Cyndaquil, was dead. A group of Unown floats slowly by reading IM DEAD. Yes, that's right, I remember now. I remember everything. I died a few years after becoming the Johto League Champion. How many years have passed? I remember my beloved Pokemon, the friends I made, and the battles I had. I know this room as well. This is my grave.

Why was I put through all of that? Was it because of Red, or perhaps Silver? I probably will never know. This is my own Hell, it must be. It would explain everything so perfectly. The Unown were trying to warn me, and when I ignored them they told me everything that I knew to be true, but did not want to believe. The baby Cyndaquil I could not save, as well as the Typhlosion. Silver's Feraligator, and Red's Pikachu. Everything makes sense now.

I do not know how long I will be like this, how long I will be awake in my own tomb, or if I will be put through that bloody nightmare again. I wonder if a dead person could go insane, I suppose so. My eyes drift up to the ceiling, and I can just make out a few words that have been neatly carved into the stone. How had I not noticed them earlier? I read them to myself, R.I.P Pokemon trainer Gold. I close my eyes…yes…

Rest In Peace


End file.
